frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107143729/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107213422
Neither of their parents got to finish their sentences at all as Elsa took off running down the hall to her bedroom, sobbing hysterically. The guilt and shame of Anna's new, different behavior, new, different attitude hit Elsa and her parents like a ton of bricks and she felt terrible for being less straight with Anna. "Elsa!" Their father called after his older daughter as he and his wife the queen went after Elsa down the hall. Elsa slammed her current bedroom door shut. "Elsa, we really need to talk to you." Their father said through Elsa's closed bedroom door. "About what?" Elsa asked as she sobbed. "About why Anna got her revenge on us and turned into your opponent." Their mother said through the same closed door. "It's our fault for failing to be straight with Anna from the beginning!" Elsa sobbed. Their parents cautiously pushed open Elsa's bedroom door, ready for a possible talk with Elsa. What they were greeted with was the hysterical Elsa whose eyes were bloodshot and face were red from hysterical crying and who was curled up on her bed with the doll version of Elsa herself firmly in her arms. "Elsa." Their father said as he tried to stroke Elsa's hair. "Leave me alone!" Elsa shrieked suddenly, causing their father to yank his hand back. "Elsa, please calm down. This isn't going to help us get your other sister, Anna back." Their father replied. "Anna already got all of her true memories of our powers back from someone else instead of you, me and Grand Pabbie and she took it very badly until Anna got her revenge on me because we were the ones who failed to be there for Anna for past years in the first place." Elsa revealed as she still couldn't easily believe that Anna was now her opponent. "Maybe Anna wouldn't have to end up becoming my opponent at all if we hadn't failed to be straight with Anna from the beginning nor be there for Anna nor keep secrets from Anna in the first place back when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then!" Elsa shrieked. Their parents realized that they were going to have to do a lot of talking and convincing to get Elsa to calm down, considering that they alongside their parents felt quite guilty about the negligence of Anna for past years ago. Hesitating a little, the queen ran her fingers through Elsa's hair as she asked Elsa some questions that would hopefully get through to them. "Elsa, do you still want to remember how to embrace your magical powers and be yourself for who you were actually born to be no matter what? You've forgotten how to be yourself for who you were actually born to be since the childhood accident when you were eight while Anna was only just five but that doesn't mean none of us love Anna anymore, does it?" "No" Elsa replied back, desperately trying to hold back more tears. "Then why would Anna want nothing but revenge on us?" Their father asked. "This isn't like Anna to do those things like that at all." Their mother said as she couldn't believe her younger thirteen year old teenage daughter, Anna wanted her revenge on not just her own mother, not just her husband either but also their other, older daughter, Elsa too and Grand Pabbie. "We never should've lied to Anna in the first place." "We know, Elsa. We just want to know why you had to have Anna as your last opponent as that kind of punishment in the first place." "We should've been straight with Anna from the beginning but we were far too caught up in our concerns and fears and Anna took the removal of her true memories of my ice magical powers and the accident very badly because we should've done better than we did until someone else came into Anna's life and returned all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident instead of Grand Pabbie until Anna took it badly. I was the one who deserved to be called Anna's former sister, right? That's why Anna rather wanted nothing more than her revenge on me, you and Grand Pabbie and freely chose to be my opponent. I did want to apologize to Anna for letting Grand Pabbie remove all of her true, real, old, original memories of ice magical powers and the accident until someone else did instead of me, you or Grand pabbie. But now that the real, old, usual, same Anna I knew or remember never ever even get her revenge on me nor Breha nor you nor Grand Pabbie is now gone, I may never get the chance to do anything better." Elsa said and burst into tears again. "I wasn't straight with Anna like I should've been from the beginning. We should've been warned that isolation never worked for me at all anyway. We should've done better than we did. We should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. I never should've shut Anna out. I should've told Anna the truth about why I wore gloves. None of us should've kept secrets from Anna. None of us should've failed to be there for Anna. We should've told Anna why we shut her out. We should've told Anna our secrets. We never should've failed Anna. We should've told Anna we use gloves to hide our magic from any ordinary person who fears magic." Neither of their parents could easily help but felt guilty for failing their other daughter, Anna as her mother hugged their sobbing daughter to comfort her. They missed the real, old Anna too. "Elsa, I did tell you that it's for the best if Anna can't know about your ice magical powers but I was wrong. We regret this choice. We should've let you go back together with Anna but that doesn't mean you need to keep beating yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault Anna turned into your opponent." Their father said. "But it is our fault, we should've done better than we did. We just want to tell Anna we're sorry and that we love her." Elsa sobbed into her mother's shoulder.